The specific objectives of the Pathology and Tissue Procurement Core are to: Objective 1 Maintain and enhance a repository of tumor tissue and matched blood specimens from patients with central nervous system (CNS) tumors receiving care at The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center (UTMDACC). Objective 2 Provide comprehensive histologic characterization of tissue samples used in the SPORE Projects, including specimens from patients and experimental tumors in animals; expeditiously distribute tissue specimens to SPORE investigators for analysis;and provide expertise in the interpretation of studies performed on tissue sections within the SPORE Projects. Objective 3 Offer centralized services, including immunohistochemical characterization of biomarkers, tissue array design and construction, and primary culture of tumor samples where appropriate. Objective 4 Support a comprehensive, prospective interactive database with detailed clinical and pathologic data for patients with CNS tumors receiving care or evaluation at UTMDACC. Objective 5 Facilitate inter-SPORE collaborations through sharing of tissue resources.